Shinju no Chi
by mayaoneechan13
Summary: A mysterious mermaid, sealed away for many years, awakens to have her revenge on the other mermaids... A mermaid missing her memories, with the ability to save them all... Legend meets Reality as one mermaid's past unfolds. ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

_Darkness. And then, a drop of water fell from somewhere…_

_Plip._

_The platform rippled, as if it were the ocean's surface. But it couldn't possibly be, because it's under the water._

_As the drop broke open on the strange surface, a creature of some sort emerged. A girl, with a bright red tail like that of a fish, hair tied back in a large ponytail, lay there. She had some scars. A white barrette, carved from shell to look like a simplistic wing was clipped in her hair. A shell pendant, red in color, glimmered in the dim light. Could it be…?_

"_Where…is this?" she wondered, waking from her long sleep. "How long have I been here?"_

_Her questions were not answered. Instead, the surface faded, as did the starry, sky-like space around it, into deep ocean, a trench. Here, in this abysmal place, time had no meaning. The dark, cold remains of the Panthalassa clan's castle were frozen in time, crumbled to pieces, now inhabited by strange water demons and creatures of the deep. They wandered through the ruins, all seemingly in awe that a mermaid was to be found beneath the seal, and alive, at that. The demons had never seen a mermaid in its true from all their lives. They led the girl to the room which Gaito had died within. To the mermaid's shock the orange pearl princess, Sara, was there, long since gone, with him. _

_Clenching her fists, the red mermaid felt a portion of her sleeping memories awaken, and old wounds were reopened. Anger pulsed through her body. "So," she grimaced, "Although I have never known you, you have suffered my same fate, orange pearl princess. The other mermaids are always searching for someone to look down on, are they not?"_

_She swam away from the ruins as quickly as she could, then looked back one more time._

"_Rest assured…I will not forgive them!"_

_

* * *

_

**And someone mysterious awakens!**

**Thus ends the prolouge to Shinju no Chi.**

**I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Pure or any of their characters.**


	2. Hawaiian Waves

She had swum a long way now, and knew not where she was still. But the water had become warmer, shallower, better lit. At this point, however, she did not care where she was, she would simply search for the others. Finally, sea met shore. Here, large waves broke on black sand, and a variety of colorful vegetation grew on the volcanic island.

_What was that? Someone's voice? _The red mermaid quickly hid behind a rock.

"Dad" A small voice asked. "I thought we were going surfing today!"  
"No, your mother wanted to visit this beach. She's never seen a black sand beach."

_Humans?_ Thought the mermaid. _Huh. So I must have come to an inhabited island._

She changed into a human. Her red tail transformed into legs, and her hair turned brown and shoulder length, in a partial ponytail. The mermaid now stood as a human with blue eyes, wearing a white, sleeveless hoodie with black lining and denim shorts, with tennis shoes.

Now that she stepped out from behind the rock, she saw many people swimming in the water as well as on shore. There were a few people that caught her eye, however. People standing on long, ellipse-shaped boards riding on top of the waves. _What the heck are they doing?_

"Watching the surfers?" a voice asked her. She turned, a boy, about her age, grinned at her. "Surfers?" the girl asked. "What are these 'surfers'?"

"You're kidding! You don't know what surfing is?" Shocked, his face showed his hope she was joking. But she shook her head no. "Man, I can't believe you're in Hawaii if you don't know what surfing is."

_So I'm in Hawaii…_She thought. _If I remember correctly, the pink and yellow pearl kingdoms are near here. Perfect. _

As she looked back out at the sea, she felt a twinge of a feeling she had not felt in a long time. "Whatever this 'surfing' may be, it just looks…so…so…"

"Fun?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, that's it. It looks like fun!" She smiled.

"We-l-l, it is, so why don't you give it a try? There's a surf shop that will give you lessons not far from here. Wanna go?" He asked in response.

She thought over it for a moment. "Sure!"

* * *

Sometime later, she found herself waiting in line at a surf shop. In the end she had to borrow a life guard swimsuit, which was ok with her. And that strange guy had payed for the class for her. But there was one little problem...

"We're going to get wet?!" She panicked.

"You really are clueless, aren't you? Of course we're going to get wet. You can't surf if you're not in the ocean." Her newfound friend told her.

"Uh--yeah. I guess that's true isn't it?" Laughing lightly, the girl sweatdropped. The boy slapped his forehead. "I er--need to go to the restroom. Hold my place in line, 'kay?" She told him, then dashed to the restroom and safety.

_Clack._

After the bathroom door was locked, she slid down the wall, sighing.

_What an idiot I am._ She thought. _Of course I'm going to have to get wet._

Something clinked in her back pocket as she hit the tile floor. Suddenly she looked up. She searched around her pocket.

_Yes! I still have it. Great!_

The mermaid pulled a silver anklet out of her pocket. She held it to her pearl, and both glowed, harmonizing with each other. The anklet turned red. She put it around her ankle, and it quickly shrank to tightly fit to her leg.

She stepped out of the restroom and back into the line. A man looked at her from over the counter. "Are you signing up for the class? he asked. "Yes" She smiled. "What is your name? he asked. "My name...its Miyu*"

"Can you sign here?" the man asked.

"Sure." Miyu signed her name: 美結...

"Great! The bus is over to the left of this building."

When she walked out, the boy from the earlier was waiting for her. "You..."

"Hmm?" Miyu asked.

"You're japanese?" He asked.

"Er...yeah. I guess so."

"Me too. Say, if you're Japanese, why don't you have much of an accent when you speak English?"

"I know so many languages, it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Ah."

"So what's your name?"

"My name's Ryou*."

"Ah, nice to--I guess I've already met you, so...nice to meet you, Ryou."

She hadn't really thought about the boy before, but now that she knew him, she took a moment to remember what he looked like. Short brown hair, darker than hers and more of a true brown, and blue-green eyes, rather tan. He wasn't much taller than herself, and din't look much older. There was something, she couldn't tell what though, that somehow bonded them together. Not love, but related in some sort of way, even though she had never met him in her life until now.

The bus ride was noisy, and as they drove away, Miyu wondered why she was taking this course. _I got distracted, I guess. I do this a lot. This is exactly why that happened back then. I should be trying to find the other mermaids._

* * *

"That's the way, Miyu!"

Miyu was being cheered on by the overexcited instructor as she paddled her board on one of the waves that was rolling in towards shore.

_I can do this._

As the wave crested, she stood up on the board, shakily riding the wave. Suddenly, the wave slowed. Miyu fell into the water. However, the magic had done its job well. Even as the mist billowed up around her and she submerged, she remained in her human form. Miyu was still able to breath underwater, but it was much harder to swim. At last she reached the surface. She breathed in heavily, as she was tired from the swim. Miyu then picked up her board and carried it back out into the waves. Crawling on top, she waited until she felt a signal.

_Now!_

She paddled on the wave, and when the pressure built up enough under he board, she carefully stood up. _Not hard at all, if it's like this._

Miyu waited until the wave slowed to hop off the board. _Maybe I'll try some harder waves. I have an advantage, after all._ She pulled her board to an area of the beach with larger waves.

_Just wait until I can feel the wave about to come..._

_..._

_...Here it comes._

The wave had not even begun to form yet, but she could tell it was a good wave to surf, and that it was going to gave her enough time to paddle before it crested.

_Perfect._

Somehow, larger waves were easier for her to deal with, but it was unusual that this would be true for a first-time surfer.

Unless you're a water creature.

Miyu was already surfing as if she had much practice. Not quite pro yet, but well on her way there. She was not the only one...

After a few more waves, Miyu toppled off her board for what felt like the fiftieth time. She wiped the saltwater from her eyes, but not that she needed to. Not far away, Ryou was trying out the same waves she had ridden--but doing better. A twinge of jealousy filled her mind.

_Arrgh! Why is he doing better? Yes, I know this is his second time to this class, but HE'S HUMAN AND I'M A MERMAID! _

Miyu dragged her board back to shore and decided to take a short break. She watched her new nemisis as he surfed the waves almost perfectly to her, while everyone seemed to be cheering him on.

"Yes, come on, you can do it!"

"Here comes a bigger wave! Lets see him ride it!"

"WOOHOO! Look at him go!"

"Atta boy, Ryou!"

"Aww--he fell."

Ryou, drenched with seawater, came back to shore to rest as well as Miyu had a minute ago. Miyu had just gotten up to go back out. The two met eyes. It was not a love glance, however.

In fact, sparks seemed to be flying between the two's eyes.

"Oh, you're good. There's no denying that..." Ryou said, breaking the silence. He smirked. "It's just you'll never be better than me."

"You--you..." Miyu stuttered.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"ARROGANT JERK!" Miyu replied.

"Competitive much?" Ryou asked, trying to stay looking calm.

"I guess so." Miyu grinned at her rival's dwindling ability to keep his composure.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Come on, guys, let's settle this. How about a little competition? Three rounds. Your classmates judge. Got it?" The instructor asked.

Miyu and Ryou turned. "Got it." They said in unison.

* * *

"Round one: Blue, win!"

"Damn." Miyu grimaced as Ryou smirked.

"Having a little trouble, girly?" teased Ryou.

"Shut up!" Miyu retaliated.

"Round two, Red is up!"

Miyu ran with her board and paddled out to the bigger waves. _Oh yeah? I'll show you._

A large wave produced a strong reaction in her body, pulsing as the wave built up energy to crest. Miyu swam fiercely to catch up with the wave and stood up. Now she turned, avoiding the water that was crashing to the surface behind her. It felt incredible to her, this feeling when surfing. Finally, the wave slowed, and she hopped off her board near shore.

Ryou paddled out with his board to the same area. His timing was remarkable, he couldn't have been better for his skill level. However, luck was with Miyu today.

"Round two: Red, win!"

It was quite fun seeing the look on Ryou's face. But he soon recovered from the shock.

"Round three, Red is up!"

Miyu knew she had to do something really impressive to win now that it was tied. She waited, this time, until a slightly bigger pulse came her way. Like before, she stood up easily, but now she attempted a trick. Miyu turned her board and twisted her board. Suddenly she found herself feeling unsupported. Struggling to regain her balance, she strayed from the wave for a moment. After starting up again she rode the wave to the end, feeling not so great about that try.

Ryou was already paddling out, aiming for a wave of similar size. The wave heightened, he stood up, and when it crested, Miyu gasped.

How the heck did he do the same trick without losing balance?

When Ryou came ashore, the instructor announced, "Well, we have 2 wins for blue and 1 for red. We have our champion!" He held Ryou's hand in the air."Sorry. Better luck next time, Miyu."

Ouch. Miyu had lost on her home field.

_How did this happen?_

* * *

**How did everyone like this first official chapter?**

**YES, I know it seems pointless. But don't worry, it'll all make sense later.**

**Translations:**

**Miyu/美結= Beautiful bond**

**Ryou/涼= Cool, Refreshing**

**Oh yeah, expect to see some characters from the series soon ^^~**

**Please Rate+Review!**

* * *


	3. Enter Kaito

"Next…"

Miyu waited in line as the lady behind the counter moved incredibly slow at taking orders. Her bored, slurred voice just seemed to make Miyu feel worse. "Oh, you're from that surfing class. What'll you have, young lady?" the woman asked dully.

"Mmm...I guess I'll just get a ham sandwich and a water." Miyu replied.

"Here." The woman handed her the sandwich as if it was a piece of trash. Miyu turned to get her drink, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What?" Miyu asked.

"Guess who." Ryou grinned.

"You are the absolute last person I want to talk to right now." Mifyu grimaced.

"Right. Let's sit at this table over here together."

_What? I thought I just told him I didn't want to be around him right now? _Miyu thought. _Doesn't he get the message? He is so thick! _

"Why should I sit with you, **_Ryou_**?" she replied, his name like acid on her tongue.

"Ouch."Ryou winced. "Look, just come over here and sit down, ok?" He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to the table.

Miyu sighed. There was simply no way to change his mind. She sat down on the vinyl seat and unwrapped her sandwich. Ryou did the same. There was a long, awkward silence.

Finally, Miyu could stand her suspicion no longer. "So..." Miyu asked, breaking the silence. "What was is you wanted to talk about?

Ryou took another bite of his sandwich and stared at her. _Studying my face, for sure..._ Miyu suddenly felt a little insecure.

"Well," Ryou began, "I think we have something in common."

"Like what?" Miyu asked. "Surfing?"

"Nah, not surfing. Something...else."

"Like WHAT?"

"I don't really know either actually."

"Oh, come on, take a guess."

"Let's say we both seem to be related to the sea somehow."

Miyu was shocked. Had he seen her before she hid? Or...? For a split second, Miyu's eyes reflect deeply with panic.

Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly think that! This is my first time meeting you! How could you deduct something like that?!" The words came spewing of her mouth as she tried to hide her identity. Ryou gave her a you-look-like-a-lunatic face and went back to eating.

"You're right. It's a stupid idea anyway. I just thought it was interesting." Ryou's eyes were downcast.

Miyu stopped laughing. She suddenly felt sorry for him. "You know...Ryou, I kind of felt like that too..."

His eyes lit up slightly. "Really?"

Miyu nodded.

"Huh. I wonder why." He shook his head. Then he suddenly became alert.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Ryou shouted, snapping his fingers. He showed Miyu a flyer.

"Surfing competition Hawaii?"

"Yeah. Keep reading."

"_'Come join the biggest competition of the year in the islands. The beach with the biggest waves is the best for pro surfers. Smaller waves can be found nearer to the pier where the beginner and intermediate classes are. Ride some waves and get some prizes.' _This is what you wanted to show me?"

"That's right!"

"Why? It's my first time surfing, after all."

"Yeah, I know that, but you seem to be a natural. Give it a little practice and you could win the Beginner class." Ryou smirked and tossed back his head. "Of course, I'll win _Intermediate_ class"

"You are such a jerk."

"And you, my hot-headed friend, are jealous."

"I'm not and you know it!"

"Jealous, jealous, jealous..." Ryou sang, twirling his finger.

"You...you...Argh! I'm leaving!" She stood up and ran towards the beach shack's door. She could hear Ryou laughing.

"Don't forget, we have more class later today!" Ryou called.

_Shoot! _Miyu thought. She wearily walked back to the table and sat down again.

"So are you going to the surfing competition?" Ryou asked.

Miyu sighed. "Yeah, I guess so..."

* * *

With the sun setting, an orange glow was cast onto the sea. It was the first time Miyu had ever seen a sunset.

"That concludes the class for today! If anyone wants to take intermediate classes, come back to the surf shop tomorrow." The instructor told the group. "_Aloha!_"

"_Aloha!"_ Miyu called in unison with her classmates. _This could be fun! I can't wait for the competition tomorrow. And maybe if I'm lucky, some of the other mermaids might show up, too..._

She turned to leave the beach and find a little cove somewhere she couldn't be discovered, when Ryou called to her.

"You don't want to practice one more time?" He asked.

"I guess I could, since the competition's tomorrow..."

Ryou's eyes lit up. "That's great! Hey, why don't I show you how to do that trick I did earlier?"

"Really? You would do that?" Miyu smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding. Here, I'll show you." He ran out to the waves with his board.

_Wow. I had no idea...I thought he was just some arrogant jerk._ Miyu thought. _But it seems he's actually pretty good, counting my hopeless defeat on my home field...or sea, is it?_

"You want to try again now?" Ryou was soaked.

"Ok, that would be great! It would help me out a whole lot in the competition, after all..."

"That's the spirit, Miyu!"

Now Ryou showed her, and they practiced for a long time, taking turns using Ryou's board. It was really fun, hanging out like this. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but he wasn't really a jerk like she wanted to believe he was. As she sat on the cooling sand and watched Ryou surf the last wave of the day, she thought, _Maybe I've underestimated the guy._ She thought about this when she waved goodbye to him. Then, Miyu yanked on the red ring about her leg and slipped into the sea. The water was still fairly warm, and there were so many coral reefs, it wasn't too hard to find a place where she wouldn't be seen.

At first, it was hard to fall asleep, because of fear from her past. However, she was exausted, and she knew that she had to sleep well. The red mermaid snuggled more into the sand and closed her eyes. _I really shouldn't worry, _she thought. _That was so long ago, they couldn't possibly still be after me._ Soon the effect of the warm sand, the quiet water, and the gentle beating of the waves sent her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Aaah!!! I'm gonna be late!!!"

Miyu ran toward the beach, wearing her borrowed swimsuit and a T-shirt with her anklet, surfboard under arm. _Just my luck I had to rent one before entering..._ She thought.

In her mad rush, Miyu ran right into someone. An older boy, with light brown hair, wearing a red and black body swimsuit, carrying a pale yellow surfboard. "Oi! Watch it!" The boy had a slight Japanese accent.

"I'm so sorry!" Miyu apologized. The boy turned around to look at her. He scratched his head. "Nah. That's ok--" His sentance was cut short. The boy seemed to be eyeing her shell pendant. "Uh... I need to go..."Miyu asked nervously, gripping her locket. She turned and ran towards the part of the beach she would be surfing on.

"Entry Number, 4026, Erin Black, of the beginner class! As expected from this regular entrant to do so well for her class!" The announcer exclaimed from one end of the beach.

_Number 4026? Let's see...I'm...4056? Oh...I guess they're running late, too. _She slowed to a walk as she moved on towards her end of the beach.

"Hey, Miyu!" A voice called from the crowd. Miyu looked around. _Who?_

"Miyu! Over here!" Ryou waved.

"Ok!" She jogged to Ryou. "Are you going soon?"

"Yeah. They're on 2924. My number's 2926."

"I see...um..." Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Miyu turned. _Shoot! It's that guy from earlier...is he a creeper or what?_

"What is it?" Miyu asked.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute? Over there or something?"

"...Sure?"

She followed the boy to the seawall. "So...like I asked, what?" Miyu said.

"You...are you..." the boy asked.

"Am I what?" Miyu replied.

"Um...I can't figure out how to say this..."

"Say what? Spit it out!"

"Nah, it's not really important after all. It can't be, anyway." he shook his head.

"...ok? Talking to self much?"

"No, I'm not. It's just...look, do you want to see me surf later? I'm entrant 2090 if you want to watch."

"One of the later ones of the day, huh?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, you never told me your name."

"It's Kaito. Doumouto Kaito. And you are...?"

"Miyu."

"Miyu what?"

"Just Miyu, ok?"

"Sure. See you around."

"Ok, see you later."

_I still wonder what that was about... _Miyu thought as she jogged back over to where Ryou was.

* * *

"I'm back!" Miyu called.

"That guy...was he hitting on you?" Ryou asked curiously.

"No, why?" Miyu asked. "You aren't jealous, are yooooou?"

"Of course not!" Ryou spat. "Anyways, that guy is the east Japan champion in surfing."

"Really? No way!"

"I'd say you're a pretty lucky girl, Miyu."

"Am not! He just wanted to ask me something. Although I don't know what."

"...don't know what he was going to ask you...?"

"No. He was so frustrating."

"That's too bad. Maybe he wanted to ask you out."

"Will you quit it?"

"Fine, fine, I will. Sheesh, I was just having a little fun."

"Entry number 2926, Ryou Mizu, are you ready?" the announcer called.

"Yep!" Ryou replied. "See ya later, Miyu."

He ran out to the waves and paddled out. He waited for a wave, and then began to surf...

"Wow! What a show we have here from this newcomer to the intermediate class! He fits in quite well for just his second time at this specific competition!" The announcer shouted.

_No kidding,_ Miyu thought._ Ryou was going easy on me._

The crowd seemed to really like it. They cheered Ryou on as he surfed each wave like it was nothing.

"That was a great run, Ryou! We'll see how you did later." the announcer's voice echoed over the loudspeakers. "Entry number 2927, Lucas Smith..."

"Good job, Ryou." Miyu told him.

"Thanks!" Ryou smiled.

"Sooo...I've got to go get my turn in this competition over with."

"Ok. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Ryou!"

Miyu ran to the end of the beach where she would be going.

"Entry number 4056, Miyu Umino, are you ready?" another announcer called.

"Yes!"

Miyu now ran down the sand and into the waves. The ocean spray was refreshing, seeming to be a good sign for Miyu.

_Ok...Let's do this!_

Miyu crawled onto her surfboard and waited. She carefully felt for the pulses signifying each wave. _Nah...this one won't work...neither will this one...here comes a good one. _

She began paddling and caught up with the wave's speed. Now that there was enough pressure, she stood up. Now all she had to do was turn the board and keep her balance.

"Great! First time entrant Miyu is holding up real well! She may be heading for a good-- oh, she fell!"

_I need to concentrate on surfing, not what that guy's saying! _Miyu thought.

She climbed back onto her board and began again.

* * *

"That was a great run, Miyu! Excellent job for a first-timer!" the loudspeaker echoed.

_I guess I did ok!_ Miyu smiled.

"Hey, not too bad!" Ryou slapped her back.

"Ow! I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not..." Miyu said.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment." Ryou grinned.

"Sooo...anyway, I'm going to go watch the expert class."

"Oh, really? Did Kaito invite you?"

"Sort of, but why would I need to be invited anyway?"

"He's got something going for you, I think."

"No way! This is the first time I've ever met him!"

"Maybe you remind him of someone." Ryou shrugged. "That happens to a lot of people."

"It could be." Miyu said thoughtfully. "Well, lets head on over there."

Ryou and Miyu walked to the central beach area, where the competition was on fire.

"Awesome, Jonathan! Next entry number, 2090, Doumouto Kaito!"

"Good luck, Kaito!" Miyu added to the cheering.

Kaito was, as predicted, far better than Ryou. This side of the beach was certainly more lively, if anything.

_Wow...all I can say is...just wow. _Miyu was amazed.

"Great job, Kaito! You're definitely somone to think about when we choose the winner!" the announce shouted.

The crowd had grown wild, so Ryou and Miyu sought refuge closer to the beach shack. They had just sat down when a panic spread across the crowd.

"Everyone, this is an unexpected strong storm! Seek cover or shelter, quickly now!" a voice came over the loudspeaker. Dark clouds covered the sun quickly and a thick fog settled in, and a strong wind began to blow.

The throngs of people poured off the beach and into buildings across the street. However, one person...

Miyu started to run back, but Ryou grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me, Ryou!" Miyu yelled over the wind.

"You can't go back! Look at the size of those waves! It's too dangerous!" Ryou shouted.

"But...Kaito...!" Miyu replied. She broke free of his grasp and ran towards the Kaito. A large wave was cresting. _Why isn't he moving!? _Miyu thought._ He'll get killed!_

Then Miyu stopped in her tracks. Something caught her eye. Comet-like streaks of light flashed over the wave, their pattern somewhat menacing. A figure of white light began to form within the wave...

Suddenly, the wave crashed down. Kaito screamed.

The figure, now fully formed, turned towards Kaito. He looked on Kaito with his glass-like eyes, questioning him.

"What? What have you done?" The angel asked.

Kaito seemed shocked as the teal-haired, white and gold-clad angel addressed him.

"Now, give me your heart's memories." the angel ordered. "Now I will take them!"

The angel's four wings turned into light and wrapped around Kaito, gripping him tightly. Cries of agony reached Miyu's ears. She watched helplessly, as she could do nothing to help Kaito.

"Surrender your memories!" the angel commanded again.

Kaito suddenly managed to think straight. A glowing sigil appeared on his forehead, emitting a bright, golden light.

"What is this light?!" the angel asked. He pulled back his wings.

"I WON'T LOSE! Now, surrender your memories!!!" the angel shouted angrily, and a emitted a bright white light. Miyu was slammed onto the ocean floor as the light ripped Kaito's memories away from him. Then, the angel laughed, disappearing in a ball of light.

"That guy...was worse than _them_!" Miyu whispered, in her mermaid from now. Then she looked back at Kaito. He had been rendered unconcious, and was sinking.

"Kaito!" Miyu shouted. The red mermaid grabbed him by he wrist and dragged his limp body to the surface. The water receded, leaving Kaito and Miyu dry on the shore. "Kaito...I don't really know you, but, since you are part of the Panthalassa clan, I suppose you were worth saving. Be safe."

Miyu spotted a young girl with brown hair walking toward them. She turned around and dived into the sea once again.

* * *

"Ryou!"

Miyu waved. She ran up to see him.

"What the heck were you thinking, running off like that?" Ryou scolded her.

"Um...er..."she stuttered.

Ryou nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Sorry..."

"So how much longer will you be sticking around here in Hawaii?"

"Actually, I have to leave today."

"That's nice. Nobody to tow around anymore." Ryou smirked.

"RYOU, YOU JERK!" Miyu gave him a friendly punch in the back.

"Hey, watch it!"

"That's what you get!" They both laughed. Then Miyu became a little more serious.

"Sorry, but...I have to go now."

"Ok, hope to see you again sometime." Ryou waved. "Ja-ne."

"Yeah! Sayonara!" Miyu watched as Ryou walked away. Then, she checked to see if there was anyone around.

_Splash!_

The red mermaid dove into the ocean, then turned to look back for just a smiled.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again...since I'm not really going back to Japan. I guess this is where my search for the others begins, huh?_

With that she swam away from the islands and into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

**Chapter 2, fin!**

**How do you like Miyu's relation to Kaito? NO IT IS NOT A LOVE INTEREST AND NEVER WILL BE.**

**I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Pure, or any of their characters. Nor do I own this scene with Mikeru.**

**This is the last chapter before/during the Pure season! Everything else will now happen after the Pure season.**

**Please Rate + Review!**


	4. Return From The Sea

"Kaito!"

The auburn-haired boy turned to look who was calling to him. A blonde girl with brown eyes, ribbons tied in her hair waved to Kaito. The pink shell pendant she wore gleamed in the sunlight.

"Luchia! You're back!" Kaito called happily.

She ran up to him. "Yup, I told you I'd be back after a week!" Luchia smiled. "Hanon and Rina, too, but they're busy with their, uh, friends."

Kaito grinned. "I guess the trio just can't give up their human lives, can they?"

"Trio?" Luchia looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not telling, I think you can figure that out yourself." He smirked.

"Kaito, you meanie!" Luchia smacked him in the back playfully.

"Hey, stop that! Luchia!" Kaito laughed. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the Pearl Piari anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I have to get back to helping Onee-chan in the hotel, and―" she blinked in disbelief at a clock on the side of a nearby building. "Ack! I'm so late! Sorry Kaito, I have to go!" Luchia hastily waved, and then ran down the sidewalk towards her "home".

* * *

"Tadaima, Onee-chan!" Luchia called into the lobby. It felt so good to be back. The familiar smells and surroundings were comforting to her.

"Okaeri, Luchia-san." Madame Taki responded. As usual, she was sitting at one of the dining tables, moving her hands about a green glass orb. However, the violet haired proprietor was nowhere to be seen. Luchia walked over to Taki, puzzled.

"Taki-san, where's Onee-chan?" she asked.

"Nikora-san is in the kitchen" Taki said blankly, continuing to gaze into her crystal ball.

"Arigatou, Taki-san." Luchia replied, and began to walk to the kitchen. However...

"Luchia-san, don't go there, it's dangerous!" Madame Taki cried suddenly. Dumbfounded, Luchia faced Taki.

"Uh...what? How is the kitchen dangerous?" Luchia asked. "I know you have your prophecies, but this is a bit ridiculous..."

Madame Taki's face tightened. "Luchia, I didn't see anything about your fortune, but it is quite idiotic to try and talk to Nikora-san right now"

"Something happened to Onee-chan?" Luchia asked worriedly.

"Hmph." Taki looked as if she was deep in thought. "No, nothing happened. She's in one of her 'moods'."

At this Luchia understood. Nikora had always been a firey person. When she was angry, it felt as if she destroyed everything in her path. Luchia remembered the time Nikora had first exploded at her...and winced at the memory. It was not a pleasant one. Now she knew to steer clear of Nikora in such situations, unless there was no escape. The worst part, however, was these "moods" of hers. When Nikora was in one of her moods, she had an extremely short fuse.

"I-I see." Luchia shivered slightly.

"Oh, Luchia's home? Come on back here, I need to talk to you." Nikora called.

Luchia stiffened. A chill ran down her spine. _Just my luck, _she thought. _It's bad enough she's in a mood, but now she asks me to come back there..._

She walked to the kitchen and took a deep breath. Then, cautiously, she stepped in. A warm scent greeted her, and made her realize she didn't eat lunch.

"Luchia! How was your weekend?" Nikora asked, smiling.

"It was ok. Maybe I just have to get back in the 'princess' routine..." Luchia replied. _Maybe Onee-chan got over whatever the problem was?_ She thought hopefully. But just in case, she changed the subject. "Can I help you out with dinner?"

Nikora thought for a moment. "Sure, tonight's menu is croquettes and rice, but I need you to get groceries. Did you get everything you needed to get done finished while you were in your kingdom?"

"I got most of it done, Onee-chan, but I was a bit late to a couple things..."

"Like you were late and managed to perfectly miss dish-washing and laundry and come back exactly when they were done?"

Luchia winced at this comment. She'd lit that short fuse by making one false step. "Gomen, Onee-chan...but I did have to swim a long way...anyways! Where's your shopping list?"

Nikora simply pointed. "Ah, arigatou! Ok, I'll get the groceries as quickly as I can!" Luchia said quickly, grabbing a purse and her pink hoodie.

"Itte kimasu!" Luchia called as she ran out the door.

* * *

"Mattaku... why can't I ever be less obvious...?" Luchia asked herself solemnly. She fingered the list in her pocket. Why had she brought it, anyway? Nikora had made croquettes so many times that surely Luchia must have memorized the recipe. But she pulled it out anyway, and read the list to herself. _Potatoes, butter, oil, onions, beef, leeks, miso, rice...I guess the ingredients for croquettes and rice weren't all Onee-chan needed in the kitchen..._she thought.

A cool breeze blew through her hair. Luchia decided to take a moment to enjoy it. It had not been long since she had been able to enjoy a crisp winter day like this, after all, she'd only gone to her kingdom for a week. But it was one of those blessings she had only discovered when she came ashore. Leaning on the seawall's railing, she sighed, not noticing her grip slackening on the paper scrap Nikora had given her.

_Whooooosh._

Another breeze blew through her hair, taking the small piece of paper with it.

"The list!" Luchia cried, chasing it. The paper was as unpredictable in its flight as a feather, making her task difficult. At last, the wind died down and the list flitted towards the beach. As she raced down the stairs, something caught Luchia's eye. Something pearly white, splashing in the water... She wondered if she was seeing things. It looked like a tail...and beluga whales certainly didn't live on the coast of Japan. No, they were Noel's messengers...but why would one of them be here? And that presence was not like that of a mermaid's...so what was it...?

Suddenly someone's hand grabbed her shoulder. Luchia's muscles tightened. _Nikora had always warned me about how some human men were creepers...oh no!_

"iiiiieeeee!!!!!" Luchia screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling.

"Luchia! Oi, Luchia! Calm down for a second!" her restrainer shouted over her crying.

Luchia sniffed slightly. "Kaito?" she asked timidly.

* * *

"I still can't believe how loud you screamed, Luchia. I think you blew out my eardrums!" Kaito joked, and Luchia grimaced at the comment. How embarrasing she'd lost all common sense in front of the practically everyone in town...of course, all they knew was they heard a scream, but...

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Did you drop this?" Kaito asked, handing Luchia a scrap of paper. Luchia's eye's widened.

"Onee-chan's grocery list! How'd you find it?" She asked in disbelief.

"I caught it...it was kind of just fluttering through the air, and I'd seen you running after it, so I assumed it was yours." Kaito explained.

"I see..." Luchia mused. A small silence settled on the couple as they walked through the shopping district.

"So," Kaito asked, breaking the silence. "How are you going to work this out with you going back and forth to your kingdom?"

"I don't know...I can't go for whole weeks because of school, I don't want to miss the weekend...and I don't want to miss out on vacation breaks because of my duties!" She sighed. Was she really doomed to always have some kind of work to do? How sad it was that she had to be born this way, when she much preferred "playing around" on land (as Nikora called it) to ruling her kingdom. To add to her dislike, in her palace, she felt alone. Kaito was always on shore, Nikora and Taki-san had to take care of the Pearl Piari, and her friends had kingdoms of their own to take care of. As good as it felt to be truely home, she didn't have anyone she felt especially close to there, so it was a relief to be on land again.

"I guess you're a bit stuck, then..." Kaito mumbled.

Luchia nodded.

"Well, you've got a few more days before school starts up again...but I'm guessing that's still not enough time for a dummy like you, huh?" His solemn face broke into a playful smirk.

"Kaito no Baka!" Luchia said in return.

"Hey, take it easy over there!" Kaito laughed.

The two proceeded to argue as they walked down the street.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with my shopping, Kaito!" Luchia thanked him.

"No problem. I probably need to get going, though. So, Ja-ne!"

"Ja-ne!" Luchia called in return. She turned the corner to the Pearl Piari. Opening the door, she peeked inside.

Not seeing anyone, she called inside. "Tadaima, Onee-chan! Taki-san! ...Anyone?"

She stepped in to see a note left on one of the front tables.

_Luchia - I have to run a few errands. I got so fed up with you I forgot to tell you. I'll probably be back before you get home. See you soon --Nikora_

She sighed. Putting the bags in the kitchen, Luchia went upstairs to her room. Sitting at her desk, she stared out at the slowly clearing beach. The tide was beginning to come in, and the sun was beginning to set in the winter sky. "Kirei..." she thought aloud. It reminded her of the time she had first met Kaito here, once they were both more grown up. Watching the waves was calming to her. Was it because of Kaito's surfing? Probably, but not just that, something else as well―

_There it is again!_

Luchia bolted upright as she saw the white tail flip out of the ocean quickly, then dissapear.

_Whoever― or whatever that is, I'm not letting it get away. I have to know! _Luchia thought, racing down the stairs and onto the beach. She ran into the water, and when it was deep enough, dove under. Her body morphed into her pink mermaid form, and she swam out to the place she had seen it. "It should be around here somewhere..." she whispered. She searched the reef, all the nooks and crannies, and even under loose sand. Yet, it was to no avail― whatever itwas, it was gone now.

Or was it?

Suddenly, Luchia heard a resonating song...she couldn't understand the words, but she recognized one thing― it was being sung in an ancient mermaid language. A language so old that even she didn't know it...

Her curiosity sparked, Luchia swam in the direction of the voice. Further out, deeper in ocean, and with the sun setting, it became hard to see. Now, the voice was perfectly clear, but still impossible to understand. Yet, no one was anywhere in sight...

Sulking, Luchia let herslef sink down into a deep clearing among the coral-covered stones. "I guess I'll never find what that was..." she whispered sadly.

And then, when she least expected it, she found it.

A white mermaid swam overhead, bypassing the clearing. Luchia's eyes widened.

_There it is!_

Scrambling, she swam upward and out of the clearing, following the mermaid. "Matte!" She called. "Matte...!!" To her surprise, it was waiting for her outside the hole. The two mermaids stared at each other for a moment, aqua eyes meeting glass-like eyes. Then, the white mermaid murmured a few words, and a brilliant light began shining from her pendant. A sound like a bell, soft, yet clear, echoed inside Luchia's head. Then, that voice again...coming from the mysterious mermaid's lips. Luchia put her hands to her ears, suddenly in pain.

_Why...does this song...hurt so much? It feels...like...my head's...going...to split...in...two..._ Luchia thought.

The white mermaid sang one last word, and the light flashed brightly, seeming to envelop Luchia. She shrieked, and then slowly, everything went quiet. As she sank to the bottom of the clearing, her vision began to blur. _How...did this...happen...? _She thought in the silence, staring up at the white and tan shape somewhere above her. Now, it was all fading to black. _Rina, Hanon...I'm sorry..._

_I'm so sorry..._

**

* * *

**

**WHAT?! Luchia can't die! But what just happened then? DUN DUN DUN!**

**This ends chapter 3 of Shinju no Chi. If you want to know what happened to Luchia, then tune in to the next chapter!**

**Until next time; P****lease Rate + Review**


End file.
